


Two Sisters, No Waiting!

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dominant male/Submissive female - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Oral, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Harry Potter needs two heirs, from different wives, by his 21st Birthday.   Cyrus Greengrass is in a desperate situation, but has two daughters, maybe they can help each other?





	1. Chapter One

STORY TITLE: Two Sisters, No Waiting!  
PART: 01 of 03  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.Net, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry needs two heirs (from different wives) by his 21st Birthday to continue the Potter and Black Families, Cyrus Greengrass is in a desperate situation. Can the two of them help each other?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Daphne/Astoria  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,595>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

The Leaky Cauldron  
Thursday, March 23rd, 2000

Cyrus Greengrass sipped at his glass of fire whiskey and wondered how things had gotten so bad? Voldemort was dead, and the last of his marked followers had either been sent through the veil or were in Azkaban for the rest of their lives, their vaults confiscated to pay for war damages. So why was he sitting here staring at the potential ruin of everything his family had built for the last 15 generations?

He snorted bitterly, it was easy enough to understand, and if he weren't intelligent enough to realize it, the letters from his suppliers certainly made it clear enough. His families vaunted 'neutrality' which had kept them alive and relatively prosperous through multiple Dark Lords had finally failed them! 

With Potter and his allies victorious over Voldemort, he had thought that the schism in their society would heal over. It was a reasonable expectation, after all, that's what had happened every other time, but things were different now. Granger and Longbottom were on a crusade to reform the government, and Weasley and his family were expanding their businesses, so anybody who wasn't actively fighting against Voldemort was looked at with suspicion, even if they had never supported the Dark Lord! No one wanted to be seen doing business with him, or a few of the other families, and so he was looking at losing everything!

And just to add to the misery, that nundu buggering whore-master Flint was smarming around, offering to help him out of his current difficulties, all he would have to do was sign concubine contracts for his daughters! As if he was going to let the two of them be used as whores for that bastard son of a troll and a sea hag! No, he would sooner hit the evil little shit with a killing curse in the middle of Diagon Alley before he would let him touch either of his girls!

But, what was he going to do? 

Putting the glass down, he reached for the bottle in front of him before pausing, 'No, getting legless won't help me figure this out. I need a clear head for this.'

Signaling for Hannah, the new bartender, he soon had a pot of tea in front of him, and, to his surprise, a copy of today's Daily Prophet.

Nodding his thanks, he picked up the paper and glanced at the headline. 'Potter is the new head of the Black Family? Well lucky him!' he thought bitterly, 'wonder how much luck he's going to have finding a pure blood virgin to marry him?' 

He chuckled, remembering Orion cursing the requirements when they were in Hogwarts. Finding a pure blood girl wasn't a problem at all, but finding one that was a virgin at 17? That cut the numbers quite a bit, especially since most girls were taught to use whatever they had to get what they wanted. That was why his friend had ended up married to that bitch Walpurga, nobody wanted to even try and shag that poisonous bitch! No wonder Orion had taken so many mistresses over the years.

Lifting his cuppa, he started to take a sip when it hit him, Potter needed two wives didn't he? That could be a way out for his family, but he needed to talk to his wife and daughters before approaching him. If either of the girls had any serious problems with Potter his idea wouldn't work. It would also mean leaving the family's neutrality behind, but that really wouldn't be a major hardship, he'd long wanted to take the family in a different direction after all.

Leaving enough to pay for his drinks and a tip, Cyrus folded up the paper and left the tavern, apparating back to Greengrass Manor.

Greengrass Manor  
Thursday, March 23rd, 2000  
Two Hours Later

It actually hadn't taken long to convince Anastasia of the wisdom of his idea, since she had been friends with Charles and Angelina Potter when they were in school, before the divide between Gryffindor and Slytherin had become impassible thanks to Dumbledore's so-called leadership. She had actually impressed him with her command of invective used to describe the entire Flint family when he told her about the “offer of assistance” and swore that she would poison him before he could even think about selling the girls to that festering boil on a giants scrotum!

Since he had absolutely no intention of even considering the idea it was easy enough to convince her that she didn't need to worry.

But now, he was waiting for his daughters to make their way into his study so he could ask them a question no father ever wants to have to ask his daughters.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he looked up, seeing Daphne and Astoria both standing there anxiously. Putting a smile on his face, he waved them to the chairs in front of the desk. He was still amazed at the differences between the two girls, Daphne, as blonde as her mother, with ice blue eyes, while Astoria took after his side of the family with her dark hair and brown eyes, but they both had their mother's beauty fortunately.

Seeing the girls were nervous, he cleared his throat and said, “Thank you for arriving so quickly, girls. I'm afraid this is going to be a rather embarrassing conversation, but I have a reason for asking this question, which I will explain before we are finished.”

Daphne just raised an eyebrow in question, while Astoria just looked a little confused. Deciding to just tear the bandage off and get it out there, he said, “Are both of you virgins?”

From Astoria's gasp of shock and flaming blush, he was certain that at least one of his daughters qualified, but Daphne's reaction was far more shocking. His elder daughter daughter gave a rather indelicate snort and said, “Really, Father? I didn't think you would be interested in my sex life!”

Cyrus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I really would much rather not have had to ask that question, but, please, spare me the details.”

Opening his eyes again, he said, “Hopefully this won't be as embarrassing for any of us, but, what are your thoughts on Harry Potter?”

Astoria spoke up eagerly, looking far younger than her 18 years, “Harry? He's really nice! When a couple of Gryffindor's were giving me a hard time for being in Slytherin he stopped them and ripped them apart, he does sneering and sarcastic almost as well as Daphne does!”

Cyrus nodded, that was good to know that he was on friendly terms with at least one daughter. Turning to Daphne, she shrugged, “I don't know him all that well, I was friendlier with Granger because we were in several classes together. He kept to himself most of the time, but, unlike Weasley and Finnegan and the others, he didn't seem to have a problem with those of us who were left in Slytherin. Why are you asking? Did he make an offer for the two of us?”

“Would you object if he did?” Cyrus asked, not answering her question.

Daphne shook her head slowly, “No, not really, he's got decent manners and a great deal of power, but he doesn't seem to know how to use it, and his strength goes without saying. If he had made an offer, I wouldn't mind at all.” She grinned quickly, “Of course, you don't even need to ask 'Stori, since she's had a crush on him since the Night of the Dementors!”

Looking at Astoria, she was still blushing slightly, and it drew a slight grin from him, it seemed that his older daughter was correct about a crush. That would make it easier, but now he had to contact Lord Potter.

Feeling Daphne's eyes on him, he said, “No, Daphne, Lord Potter hasn't made any offers, however, I saw in this morning's Daily Prophet that he is now the head of both the Potter and the Black families, and so he would require an heir for both houses. I'm going to send him a letter requesting a meeting and offering the two of you as potential wives. I'll be blunt, if the family weren't in the straits we are currently in, I wouldn't even consider making an arrangement like this, instead I would allow you to find your own husbands, the way your mother did. But, this is not a normal situation, and, since the two of you don't seem to have any objections that can't be overcome I will be moving forward.”

The two girls nodded, they were aware that things had been uncomfortable for the last year, but didn't say anything as they got up and left the room. He knew that Astoria would be pestering her sister about who she had slept with. He honestly wasn't that surprised that Daphne had taken a lover, but he really didn't want to know any of the details.

Grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment, he picked up a quill and started to write.

 

Daphne's Room  
A Few Minutes Later

Cyrus would probably have been amused if he had seen his two daughters after they got into Daphne's bedroom. He had guessed his youngest daughters reaction almost exactly. The door had no sooner closed behind the two of them when Astoria was bouncing around like a Gryffindor on a sugar high.

“So who was it Daph? Who did you have sex with? It wasn't Draco was it?” Her face screwed up in a scowl, “Please tell me it wasn't Draco, that would be nasty!”

Daphne laughed and cuffed Astoria affectionately on the back of the head, “No, it wasn't Draco, or any of the others in Slytherin. Do you really think I would let any of those creatures touch me?”

“Then who was it? I don't remember you paying attention to anybody in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.... was it a Gryff?” She must have seen something on Daphne's face because Astoria broke out into a wide grin. “It was! You shagged a Gryffie! Who was it? I know it wasn't one of the Weasley's, there isn't enough alcohol in the world to make them desirable, so who could it be... Potter? Did you actually have sex with Harry?”

Daphne had been watching her sister bouncing around the room as she fired out the questions, and finally had had enough. Fun was fun but this was getting tiring. Drawing her wand, she petrified her younger sister and moved her to a chair before releasing the spell.

“There! No, if you can manage to sit still for five minutes and not interrupt, I'll tell you who it was. And no, it wasn't Potter, although I have heard a few stories about him.”

Astoria mimed sealing her lips and sat back in the chair, her hands in her lap, the very image of a demure young lady, even with the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to keep her face impassive.

“Okay, so it wasn't Potter, it was Longbottom. It was during the last few months that Snape was in charge, and I saw him coming back from from one of the Carrow's detentions. He really looked bad, bleeding from cuts all over his face and hands, and I remembered that he had gotten the detention helping out Evendine Alberts, remember her, the half-blood girl who was a first year in Slytherin? Anyway, I knew that Draco and his goons were patrolling, and if they found him it would have been uglier than usual, so I decided to help him.”

Astoria was listening, fascinated, and Daphne continued, “I managed to get him into one of the empty classrooms and started healing him up, and, I don't know how it happened, but I could feel the anger and magic flowing through him, and it affected me somehow, I realized I was wetter than I had ever been before! I didn't even think about it, I locked and silenced the door, and then I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back! We were naked before I even realized what I was doing, and he was pushing inside me, and there was no pain at all, it felt really, really good!”

Daphne closed her eyes, remembering the way he felt inside her, and the way the wood of the desk had scraped against the bare skin of her back, but she didn't care. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back, and they were moving together and everything else fell away....

“It was over way too soon, the first time anyway, but we managed to get together a few more times, and it got better every time. We finally ended things after Voldemort was dead, because we both wanted more out of life than just shagging, no matter how much we enjoyed it. We really weren't compatible with our clothes off.”

Opening her eyes, she smiled slightly and turned to look at Astoria, who had a slightly glazed look in her eyes and her mouth was open slightly as she was picturing what had happened. Daphne had to hold back a laugh, her innocent sister wouldn't believe what the two of them had gotten up to in the times they were together, although Hannah Abbott had made a point to quietly thank her after she and Longbottom had gotten together.

She briefly regretted that things with Neville hadn't lasted, because he would have been very helpful in getting their family back on it's feet, but he just wasn't strong enough for her to commit to, so it was best that he stay a fond memory.

Greengrass Manor  
Saturday, March 25th, 2000  
Just after Noon

Cyrus was actually favorably impressed with the young Lord when he arrived, precisely on time. Cyrus had heard that the young man had been raised by muggles, but, if so, he had found an excellent tutor since then, because his manners were impeccable. After joining the family for the afternoon meal, where he had successfully charmed Anastasia as well as his two daughters, the two of them adjourned to his private study to discuss the reason he was there.

“Lord Potter-Black, thank you for accepting my invitation.” Cyrus said as the door shut behind him. “It was nice to see you again in much friendlier circumstances than the trumped up charges Umbridge and Fudge decided to try you on several years ago.”

Lord Potter nodded, smiling slightly, “And, if I remember correctly, you were one of the ones who voted to acquit me, which I did appreciate, even if I had no idea at the time who you were.” Leaning forward in his chair, he said, “Now, I believe your invitation said that we could be helpful to each other, and with the way that Daphne and Astoria presented themselves, I gather that you are aware of the requirements for two of the houses I'm responsible for?”

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, “Are there other houses besides Potter and Black? I was only aware of the two of them.”

Harry shook his head, “No, I've got three others, but I have several years before I need to make a decision about them, fortunately. Now, I'll admit that I find both of your daughters attractive, and, while I don't know either of them all that well, for reasons that I'm sure you understand, I do know that neither of them were followers of Malfoy and his sycophants, which would be an absolute deal breaker. So, I'm asking, what do you need from me?”

“Lord Potter-Black, the Greengrass family has long prided itself on it's neutrality, and for several generations that served us well. That is no longer true, and I wish to align the family firmly with the light side, having seen what those of the darker houses would do when they are unchecked. To that end, having you marrying my daughters would make a statement that could not be refuted. This would allow the family to prosper again, and would provide you with allies in the Wizengamot as you, Lord Longbottom and Miss Granger work to change society. In return, I would ask a bride price of 5,000 galleons each for my daughters, and your willingness to have a second son to carry on the Greengrass name.”

Harry nodded, “That's a reasonable offer, but I would like to know, have you asked your daughters if they would wish to be married to me?”

Cyrus chuckled, “Do I look a fool, Lord Potter-Black? I discussed it with both my wife and my daughters before I sent the invitation. All three of them, my youngest daughter especially, are in favor of the idea. Daphne has said she doesn't know you all that well, but has a generally positive impression of you, which I can guarantee was only improved by your demeanor during the meal, and Astoria seems to have developed a bit of a crush on you after all the madness of your years at school.”

Harry smiled, “I'm glad that you consulted the three of them, it makes me more comfortable with the idea of aligning with you and accepting your offer. In fact, I was aware of the difficulties your family has encountered since the end of the war, and have included a possible solution to them in the contracts I had my solicitors prepare once I got your invitation. 

“I'll let you read them in just a moment, but you'll find them to be the standard contract that the Potter and Black families have used for generations. The key points are that I am actually offering you 10,000 galleons each for your daughters because to do otherwise would be seen as an insult in certain circles. I'm also willing to grant an interview to the press about the respect I have for the Greengrass family and their support, going back to the trial. That should see your reputation start to return to it's previous status.”

Cyrus stared at the young Lord in shock, he hadn't expected that level of honor, not to mention the generosity! He was about to start thanking the young man, but Lord Potter-Black held up his hand before he could say anything, and he continued speaking, 

“However, there are certain things that I require from my wives, and I would need to speak to them privately before we sign any contracts. If they are comfortable with what I will ask of them, then we can sign the contracts this afternoon and they will leave me. If not, I'm still willing to assist you financially and invite you into the Potter-Longbottom Alliance but that will be the limit of our connection and I will contact my next choices for the Potter and Black families.”

Cyrus nodded, “Of course, that's understandable, I had a similar conversation with Anastasia when our parents were discussing a possible marriage. If you will give me a moment or two, I will have the girls join us and I will leave you to your discussion. Do you mind if I take the contracts with me to read over?”

Harry nodded and he left the room, returning a few minutes later with Daphne and Astoria. Leaving the three of them in his study, he closed the door behind him and went to speak with his wife.

A few minutes later

Harry grinned at the two girls as they sat down across from him, and he said, “Okay, I hope the two of you don't mind, but I've had about all the formality I can handle for one day! Your father told me that he had discussed offering the two of you to me as my wives, is that true?”

Daphne nodded, “He did, and both Astoria and I are both in favor of the idea. But, if you don't mind me asking, since we are going to be informal, how do you want us to address you?”

“Just call me Harry, and I'll call you Daphne and Astoria, or do you prefer something else?”

Astoria grinned, “Just call me 'Stori, it's less of a mouthful, and when somebody called me Astoria I think I've done something wrong.”

Daphne snickered, “That's because it's usually the truth, brat!”

Her sister very maturely stuck her tongue out at Daphne, making all of them laugh, and Harry said, “What he did not know, was that you will not be my only wives, I'm also responsible for continuing three other families as well, but I have several years before that will be an issue.”

Daphne looked at him curiously, “Do you mind if I ask what other families you will be continuing?”

“The Peverell family, I am actually the last surviving member of the family through Ignotus, who married into the Potter family several hundred years ago, the Slytherin family, due to my defeat of the last Heir, and, one other.” He grimaced, “the last family is actually the Dumbledore line, which I'd just as soon let die out after Abe passes, but you know how the laws work, if I continue one line I have to continue all of them!”

Astoria gasped, “That means you're going to have to have consorts and concubines for all the families too, doesn't it?”

He nodded, “I would really love to know who came up with these asinine laws, and how they justified them in order to get them passed, but, yes, I've already got a fairly good idea of who I will ask to be consorts for the Potters and the Blacks.”

Daphne frowned, “I hope you don't take this the wrong way Harry, but, can you please tell me that Granger isn't one of the women you are considering?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head, “No, as much as I love Hermione, she and I would drive each other insane if we tried to make a relationship work. We are the best of friends, and will probably always be friends, but that's the limit of our relationship. Besides, I think that she's been talking to Neville and Hannah about becoming his wife for the Lestrange family, to try and bring that family back to what it used to be before Grindelwald and Voldemort took them down the wrong path.”

“Actually, you know the witch that I'm considering for the Potter family, considering that you roomed with her for eight years. It's Pansy Parkinson, which will really drive the albino ferret spare if he ever hears about it.”

Daphne choked, “So you were the guy she was shagging? I knew she was seeing somebody, because she always had a satisfied smile on her face when she snuck back into the dorms, but she'd never say who it was. It drove Draco crazy, because she never let him touch her, even with the betrothal contract Lucius was trying to get signed.”

“Did she? I'll have to think of a way to reward her for that. But yes, Pansy and I were lovers from the night of the Yule Ball. And, if you know that much about her, I'm sure you know what I will be expecting from both you and 'Stori.”

Daphne looked at him uncertainly, “I've never actually been buggered, doesn't it hurt?”

He shook his head, “I've got more than enough experience that I will promise you that you will enjoy it, don't worry. Pansy and Luna were both virgins the first time, and both of them loved the experience.”

“Okay, but, did you really have Pansy having sex with other girls? She always looked down on the girls in the dorms who shared a bed.”

Harry chuckled, “I think that was mostly because her parents were very conservative about things like that, she didn't even blink when I had her kneeling in front of Fleur or the other girls.”

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, “Fleur? Delacour? The Beauxbaton's Champion? Damn Harry, how did you manage that? Hell, I would have shagged her if I'd had the chance!” 

He just smirked and said, “You'll probably get a chance to ask her yourself one of these days. But, we've gotten away from the subject at hand. Yes, I'm going to be buggering both of you, and will also be expecting the two of you to pleasure each other as well as myself. Do either of you have any problems with the idea of having sex with each other?”

The two girls glanced at each other and blushed, but didn't seem to have any objections. He briefly wondered if his magic was already affecting them or if they were just as kinky as the other pure blood witches he'd bedded? Hestia and Flora certainly had no problems going down on each other when he'd suggested it, and Padma and Parvati were grinding against each other practically before he got the words out! That was something to look into in the future, but now he needed to make sure they understood the most important part of being married to him.

Relaxing his grip on his magic, he let it fill his body and reach out for the two of them. He could almost see the magic of Daphne and Astoria reacting to his power as he started speaking,

“Now, one thing that I want to be very clear on, I know that it's almost expected that wives manipulate their husbands so they can get what they want. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior, is that understood? I had enough of that from Dumbledore and Molly Weasley and will not accept it from either of you! If you want something, talk to me about it, I'm not unreasonable, but I am the head of the Family and I will be in charge. If you try to manipulate me, I can promise you won't enjoy the consequences, are there any questions?”

Both witches shook their heads, and his magic flowed around them, caressing them and sinking into their bodies, merging with their own magic and becoming part of them. He nodded, the family magic had accepted them already, the rest was just a formality.

Stepping back, his eyes looked between the two, the blonde Daphne with her curves and a hungry look in her eyes, and slender Astoria, her dark hair hanging over her shoulders, nervous but trying not to show it, both of them trusting him not to hurt them, and he swore that they would never regret joining his family!

He softly said, “You two are absolutely amazing, and I'm very glad that you are my wives, and will be mothers of our children. I'm sure it goes without saying, but it should be obvious that I don't hold with the tradition that says sex between husband and wife is only for the purpose of having a heir. The two of you can expect to be having a hell of a lot of sex on a daily basis. You can plan on spending time on your knees, on your back and on your bellies, usually cumming your brains out, a great deal of the time.” 

Taking a breath, he continued, “That doesn't mean that I will expect you to have sex when you aren't in the mood, or are too tired, or not feeling well, but, to be blunt, don't be surprised if you are randy a lot of the time once we marry. Both the Potter and the Black family magic seems to have that affect on the members of the house, as I'm sure you noticed Daphne, all the times you watched me disappearing with different girls over the last couple of years at school.”

Harry suppressed the urge to grin at the blush on Daphne's face and the curious look on 'Stori's, and said to the younger girl, “I'll tell you about it later,” before addressing them both. “So, do either of you have any problems with what I've said so far?”

Both girls shook their heads quickly, and Daphne licked her lips slightly, her eyes smokey.

“There will be times that I wish to tie you to bed drive you out of your minds with pleasure, until you are begging to be allowed release, and when I finally let you cum, you pass out from sheer pleasure. Do either of you have a problem with anything I've described to you?”

He watched Astoria as she flushed in excitement at everything he was describing, and knew that she would be eager to learn, just like her sister. He already had a fairly good idea of just how much experience Daphne had, she and Neville hadn't been anywhere near as discreet as they thought they were being, and he had seen the sexy blonde on her knees in front of his fellow Gryffindor on more than one occasion. 

The girls kept silent for several seconds, and Harry asked them again, “Is there anything that I've told you I require that will be a problem for either of you?” And when the two of them shook their heads, he smiled and stood up, “Well then, let's go join your parents and make the two of you Lady Potter and Lady Black, what do you say?”

Twenty minutes later the girls were hugging their parents and then taking the Floo to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor  
Twenty Minutes Later

Astoria couldn't believe things were moving so quickly! After briefly being introduced to Harry's elves, they found themselves up in the Master bedroom, and without even using his wand, Harry had all three of them stark naked. Granted, it wasn't the first time she had imagined being naked with Harry, but usually it was just the two of them in the room, Daphne wasn't involved. But this was reality, and now Daphne was her sister-wife as well as her sister, and, from what Harry had said, she was going to be her lover as well.

That idea didn't bother her as much as she thought it would, surprisingly. She had played with girls before, just about all the girls in the dungeons did, but hadn't really considered having sex with her sister before. She probably should have, considering the gossip she picked up from Romilda during cuddle time about some of Harry's adventures in school. 

Apparently she and Daphne were only the latest in a series of sisters he'd had together. The Patil twins weren't that big a surprise, since Parvati was known to be an absolute hedonist and could be counted on to bring her sister in on whatever she was doing, but the Carrow twins? That was a shock! The two of them had made no secret of their disgust at the relationship between their Father's sister and brother, Amycus and Alecto. But from what Romilda had been able to find out, Harry had the two of them tonguing each other within minutes of getting them naked. 

It was Romilda's comment about Harry making all the girls shave that had her shaving herself bare, and suggesting it to Daphne. She was glad that she had, because Harry's eyes lit up when he saw her, and Astoria would swear that his cock got even bigger! And that's when things really escalated!

The next thing she knew, Daphne was kneeling between Harry's legs, licking and stroking him, and she had her arms around her older sister at Harry's direction, one hand playing with her breasts and the other rubbing Daphne's wet pussy. Astoria had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling, hearing the moans and sighs coming from her always controlled older sister, and knowing that it was her fingers, and her mouth as she sucking on Daphne's earlobes, that were causing them. 

She could hardly believe what she was seeing as her sister, who hardly ever showed emotion to anybody that wasn't family was smiling widely as she licked his head and shaft, before locking her lips around him and sucking. And the way Daphne was moaning when she opened her mouth? It was obvious that Daphne was loving what she was doing, and her excitement seemed to be contagious, because Astoria felt her mouth watering and her pussy starting to tingle as she watched. She had practiced sucking some of Romilda's toys, so she was sure that she would be able to pleasure Harry, but she didn't really understand why Daphne was getting so much pleasure out of it?

Minutes later she saw Harry tense up and he growled out Daphne's name before her eyes went wide and she pulled back so that just the head was in her mouth before starting to swallow. Astoria was still holding her sister, stroking her pussy when Daphne stiffened and took her mouth off of Harry, throwing her head back and crying out in ecstasy! 

She barely realized what was happening, because Harry was still cumming, and, without even thinking about it, Astoria released Daphne and leaned forward, locking her mouth around him and taking a burst of his cum in her mouth. She didn't even notice the taste, because all she could feel was the magic in his seed, and she swallowed eagerly, her own magic flaring to life inside her. It was then that she noticed the tingling from her pussy had magnified and was shooting all through her body, and waves of pleasure were pulsing from the tips of her toes to the tops of her ears, and it was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced! The pleasure kept building and building, until finally it overwhelmed her and she opened her mouth, falling back on the carpet as she came with a keening wail and then knew no more!

 

A few minutes later

If Astoria or her mother would have asked her earlier that day what her wedding night would have been like, Daphne probably would have told them about wearing a white silk night robe, and being carried to the luxurious bed, with candles floating around the room, providing the only light as she opened herself to her husband for the first time. She might have even made them believe that she was looking forward to a night like that, if she was a very good actress. She certainly wouldn't have told them what she really dreamed about when she thought about her wedding night, but fortunately, it seems that she didn't have to tell her husband what she truly desired, he seemed to know already!

From the second that Harry had gestured, and she stood there, naked and hairless before him, Daphne knew that her husband would be the man to make her dreams come true! And when she was on her knees before him, and her sister was fondling her body, it was all she could do not to moan in pleasure as he managed to pull some of her deepest fantasies from her soul! He was making her experience things that Neville would never have imagined, even though he had become an excellent lover. The Longbottom Heir didn't have the command of his magic to truly satisfy her, even though he did his best. He just couldn't compare to the man she was worshiping, and Daphne couldn't be happier!

She had barely recovered from the massive orgasm that swallowing his cum had given her when she felt his eyes on her, and, looking up, saw him gesture to her sister, who was still shuddering from a climax of her own. Seeing the cum on Astoria's lips and face, Daphne didn't hesitate, she moved on top of the younger girl and started licking Harry's seed away, enjoying the shivers of pleasure from the magic that was still in his cum, and soon found herself snogging her sister, who responded eagerly. She probably would have continued kissing the other girl if Harry hadn't tapped her on the shoulder, making her stop.

Daphne didn't have time to miss the feel of 'Stori's mouth on hers, because she found herself floating from the floor and moving to the bed! As soon as she felt her knees hit the mattress, Daphne fell forward so she was spread out, her wrists tied to the corners of the headboard, and her legs stretched out and cuffed to the foot of the bed, it was all she could do not to cum again as Harry was ticking off all her hidden fantasies!

She felt his fingers entering her, and bolts of pleasure shot through her body, making her bite her lip to keep from moaning, but then he sent some of his magic deep into her core and the pleasure was magnified beyond anything she'd ever even dreamed could exist! She strained against the bonds, trying to push back against him as she clenched around his fingers and a cry tore from her throat before collapsing on the bed, pleasure carrying her to the far corners of the world and she just enjoyed the journey.

The strangest thing was, she wasn't alone on her journey, she felt Harry's magic surrounding and caressing her filling her with his affection and love? Love? He loves her already? She wasn't expecting that to happen for years, but it just made everything even better! 

An unknown time later, she felt herself easing back into her body, and she felt him rubbing against her, his cock at her entrance, the head teasing her lips and she moaned, “Please, don't tease me! Fuck me Harry, make me your wife!”

She could hear the amusement in his voice as he said “Be careful what you wish for, Daphne, you just might get it!”

There was no more talking after that as he slid all the way inside her soaking quim, his cock filling her the way she had always dreamed of being filled! She reveled in the feeling of being taken, her body helpless under him, the bonds holding her place as he took his pleasure from her, and she knew she would never want it any other way!

The only sounds were her harsh breathing and the slap of his body against hers as he pounded into her pussy, pumping his magic through her center, and she lost track of the number of mini orgasms she experienced, until they all ran together and she thought she was losing her mind from she pleasure overload!

And then he leaned down, his body pressing against her, and his voice saying, “Do you like this Daphne, letting me take you however I want, while Astoria is sitting here watching? Did you know that she's got all four fingers buried in her pussy right now, and she's already cum more than she had in her life! Her eyes are locked on where my cock is stretching you, and I'm sure she's imagining licking my cum from your freshly fucked pussy and arse, and she's going to get a chance to do just that very soon, before you get to do the same thing to her. Are you looking forward to tasting your virgin sister's sweet pussy juices? Making her cum by licking her pussy, and working your fingers and tongue into her arse so she's ready for my cock?”

He kept talking, telling her all the filthy things he was going to have her doing with her sister, but the pounding of the blood and magic in her body was getting so loud that Daphne couldn't hear him. All she could hear was her own voice yelling her pleasure, and swearing that she would do everything he wanted, even seduce her mother if he wanted, just keep fucking her!

She had no idea how long they were fucking, and it didn't matter, but she eventually became aware of his fingers stretching out her rear, and knew that she was about to lose her last virginity. She couldn't wait for it to happen, she had been willing to let Neville have her there, but he would have had to ask for it, and he never got the nerve, his loss! Harry didn't ask her, he just took what he wanted, and to Daphne, that was just the way it was supposed to be, so she relaxed as much as she could, which was quite a bit, since her entire body was still tingling from the massive number of climaxes she'd already enjoyed.

It was while she was focusing on his fingers that it hit her, he was still pumping into her quim! How is he still so hard? She wondered, before his cock hit another magical spot and the fireworks in her mind washed away all her questions again. 

She vaguely realized that he swelled inside her, and the feeling of his hot seed splashing her inner walls triggered yet another climax and she wondered how much more she could take? She couldn't wait to find out it she actually could lose her mind from pleasure, and would she even miss it?

Daphne heard herself moan as she suddenly felt empty, and the small still rational part of her mind realized that Harry had pulled out of her, leaving her feeling bereft, but then his warm breath was on her her skin, and his voice was saying, “I know you're tired, Daphne, but don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough, all my lovers did. As soon as I fill your arse, you can rest for a bit, then you can take us into the shower and clean me and yourself, do you want to do that?”

She heard herself agreeing, although part of her wondered at the way he phrased his comments, like he was expecting her to act like a body slave, and she was surprised it didn't bother her in the slightest. 

His fingers were still stretching her arse as her mind cleared, but she felt a gentle pulse of magic washing inside her tightest hole, and felt it relaxing around his fingers, and a warm liquid coating the tunnel. She must have made a sound, because he said, “I just cleaned and lubricated you, Daphne, I told you I knew how to make sure you enjoyed yourself, didn't I?”

She nodded, and his fingers pulled out of her, being replaced by the head of his cock. She held her breath against the intrusion, but was surprised when he pushed through the ring easily, and there was no pain at all! She felt the heat of his cock as he slid into her, and it was wonderful, all she felt was the feeling of fullness, of completeness, and her magic danced inside her happily as the Potter Family magic flowed into her and joined with hers. She was so fascinated with the feeling of the new magic and the connections it made to the spells she already knew, that she was barely aware of her husband burying his cock in her bowels until he started moving again!

She moved against him as much as she could, taking him fully into her body and sighing in pleasure as she felt his hips slap against her skin, before he pulled back and pushed forward again. She managed to lift her hips up off the bed and groaned as he seemed to go even deeper before pulling back until only the head was inside, and then slamming against her, making her jerk against the bonds holding her in place “Yes! That's it! Fuck my arse, Husband! You own my body, take what's yours!” Daphne had no idea where these words were coming from, but they felt right to her at that moment so she didn't bother questioning it, she just continued exhorting him to plunder her rear the way he had been doing so nicely.

As his cock was plundering her arse, his fingers were stroking her pussy, and she shuddered, his magic was bleeding from his fingers into her over stimulated body, and she didn't know how much more she could take! She struggled to hold back the pleasure that was building, trying to keep from climaxing again, because she was tired, damn it! It was no use, the feelings were getting stronger and she felt him moving faster in her arse and suddenly he growled out her name and she felt him explode inside her! 

That was all it took, the molten lava of his seed flooded her body and the magic in his fingers met and merged until her entire body was nothing but a quivering mass of pleasure and she wasn't capable of doing more than just shrieking out her feelings as he pulled out and freed her arms and legs before rolling over and taking her in his arms. 

She found the energy to look up at him and smile tiredly, before it was all too much, and everything went black, and she was sound asleep in an instant.

If she had been aware, she would have noticed a frazzled Astoria stumbling to the bed and climbing in beside her, but Daphne was lost in her dreams, and it wasn't till she woke up several hours later that she discovered she was spooned with her younger sister, her hands cupping 'Stori's breasts as Harry's cock nestled between her thighs. She looked around briefly, before yawning and going back to sleep, a sated smile on her face.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

STORY TITLE: Two Sisters, No Waiting!  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry needs two heirs (from different wives) by his 21st Birthday to continue the Potter and Black Families, Cyrus Greengrass is in a desperate situation. Can the two of them help each other?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Daphne/Astoria  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,147>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest. 

Greengrass Manor  
Earlier that Evening

Cyrus looked up from his copy of the Evening Prophet with a wide smile. Turning to his wife, he held up the paper and said, “Andrew really came through for us, take a look at this!”

Taking the paper, Anastasia smiled at the pictures of Harry, Daphne and Astoria smiled back from above the fold. The headline read “Harry Potter takes Two Wives! Lord Potter-Black weds daughters of the Greengrass Family!”

The article below the pictures was very complimentary toward all of them, pointing out that Harry was fulfilling his role as head of the families by ensuring that the lines and the family magic would continue. There was also a discussion of the other families that Lord Potter was responsible for, and a mention of the requirements for multiple marriages, along with speculation about what witches might be in line to be part of the different families. 

Anastasia skimmed over the list of names, although she did find it interesting that Smudgley mentioned Narcissa Black, the Widow Malfoy as a possible future member of the family. She hadn't been aware that Narcissa had bedded Harry, but she wouldn't blame her if she had, especially given Lucius' proclivities. Hell, if she wasn't so in love with Cyrus, she'd have been willing to give him a tumble, especially for what he's done for their family. But Cyrus wouldn't understand, and the momentary pleasure wouldn't be worth the trouble it would cause. Best to keep that thought for a warm bath and a glass of wine.

Reading further down, she saw what had made Cyrus smile. There was a paragraph devoted to a comment that Harry had included in the notice sent to the paper, to the effect that he was going to be inviting the Greengrass family into the Potter-Longbottom Alliance at the next regular meeting. That would certainly help with their business difficulties, and the interview that Harry had promised would do even more to get them back onto solid footing. 

Anastasia was once again grateful that she had decided to marry the man across from her, he wasn't afraid to make a bold move when necessary to protect them. Leaving behind the family's carefully cultivated neutrality after so many years was certainly the boldest move he could have made. Smiling, she decided that it was time to show her husband just how much she appreciated what he had done for them.

Looking across the table, she smiled and said, "You know, with the girls out of the house, we don't have to behave like we are our parent's age anymore. And I don't know about you, but reading that article has made me feel particularly young. Care to join me in the gardens?" 

His smile was all the answer she needed, and she stood, stripping out of her robes and shift, leaving her standing naked before him, before turning toward the back of the house at a run, followed by her laughing husband who was stripping out of his own clothing.

Behind them, Rally their elf shook his head in amusement at their antics as he gathered up their clothing to be laundered. 

Harry's Bedroom  
Potter Manor  
Early the next Morning

Harry watched from a seat by the bed as Astoria drove her sister out of her mind with pleasure. The three of them had woken earlier, and after a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve themselves the festivities continued. He had been intrigued by the fact that Astoria was obviously experienced in having sex with another girl, as she had taken control of Daphne as soon as they crossed the threshold into the bedroom.

The younger girl seemed to have absolutely no inhibitions at all, as she had managed to cuff Daphne's ankles to the hanging chains that he was planning to use later, lifting her sister's arse off the bed, her legs spread wide. Harry had waited, enjoying the way that Astoria started off by fingering Daphne, making the older girl squeal as she worked one finger after another into the blonde's soaking pussy!

He could see that Daphne wanted to take control, to guide Astoria, but that wasn't what he wanted, so he gestured and the cuffs on the headboard captured Daphne's wrists and pulled them over her head, leaving her helpless before her sister's ministrations. Harry was nodding in admiration as 'Stori brought her to climax with her fingers alone, and, while Daphne was recovering, she slid her fingers out and put them at Daphne's mouth, dripping her juices onto the bound girl's outstretched tongue! 

'Stori teased her sister, bringing her fingers close to Daphne's mouth and then pulling them away until the older girl was whining with need! Finally, Harry decided to take back control and cleared his throat, lacing his voice with his magic and saying, 

“You've had your fun, 'Stori, let Daphne enjoy the taste of her pussy off your fingers. After all, you are going to be enjoying the taste for yourself, aren't you?”

Astoria shivered as his magic washed over her, and she nodded quickly, “Of course, Sir, at once!” before putting her fingers into Daphne's mouth and letting her suck on them. Harry could see from where he was sitting that Astoria's pussy had gotten even wetter when his magic touched her, making him grin in anticipation. 

It never seemed to fail, even the most assertive and confident witch instantly submitted to him when he let his magic out, that was a big part of the reason Pansy had ended up leaving her knickers in his robe pocket the night of the Yule Ball, and why she had been willing to let him bugger her the next morning! Of course, not all of the witches were submissive naturally, and those just enjoyed playing the role when they were together. 

It had gotten even stronger after he sent Tommy to Hell, but it also seemed to increase his sex drive to ridiculous lengths. Granted, he wasn't complaining about the different beds he'd found his way into, even if nobody would actually believe him! Fred and George would probably try to kill him if they found out about the night he spent with all three chasers, and Ron would definitely lose his mind if he ever learned just what Lavender thought about him as a lover. The busty blonde had been quite loquacious when sandwiched naked between he and Luna, and she was not very complimentary about Ron's stamina or prowess! 

He was really looking forward to formally claiming Luna as the Black Family Consort, and Pansy had already agreed to join the Potter Family, although that was partly to give her family the two-fingered salute by publicly joining a Half-blood. Pansy had told him just how much she was looking forward to getting her tongue in Daphne and her sister, and Luna was equally as enthusiastic about the idea, so it should make for an interesting household!

Daphne's moan pulled his attention back to the bed, to see Astoria doing what looked like an outstanding job licking her sister's pussy! She had her mouth locked on Daphne's quim and her hand was between her own legs, rubbing herself as she pleasured Daphne. 

He could hear from the sounds Daphne was making that the girl was almost out of her mind with pleasure, and there was no doubt in his mind that being bound the way she was only added to her enjoyment. He hadn't even needed to use his legilimency to determine her deepest desires, it was obvious from the first time he watched her and Neville together. Neville was a good bloke, and there was nobody he'd rather have at his back in a fight, but he didn't have the fire needed to truly tame a witch who wanted nothing more than to be tamed!

Deciding it was time he inserted himself back in the action, he moved toward Astoria and leaned down, whispering in her ear, “Use your other hand to finger her arse. It's still clean from before, and I'm going to tease your sister a bit.”

Astoria gave an agreeing sound, muffled by her mouth being busy, and her free hand moved up to slide between Daphne's cheeks. Moving closer to Daphne, he smiled at the lust-crazed look in her eyes and the flush on her face as she panted from arousal. The sighs and soft cries of pleasure that were slipping from her mouth changed to a startled shriek as her rear hole was penetrated for the second time that night! 

Harry spoke in her ear, loudly enough for 'Stori to hear, "Are you enjoying the way your pussy is getting licked by your virginal little sister-wife, Daphne? Is she making you cum as a good sister should? I'm going to find out who taught her to please another woman and hire her to teach you and all my other women, that way, when I have you putting on a show for my guests they will know what a good little pussy licker you are! You wouldn't want to disappoint Fleur, would you? Or Pansy? I know that Pansy was wanting to seduce you and now she's going to have her chance after we have the wedding!" 

Daphne was staring at him with unseeing eyes, her mouth moving but no intelligible noises came out, just cries and gasps as her body reacted to what her sister was doing. Looking deep into her eyes he reached out with his legilimency and saw that she was picturing what he was describing and it was driving her arousal to a fever pitch! 

Keeping a light touch, just to make sure he didn't push her too far and ruin her enjoyment, he continued, 

“As soon as your little sister makes you cum, I'm going to to be fucking her, making her scream in pleasure as I fill her with my cum! I'm going to make her lose her mind from pleasure as my hard cock pounds into her virgin pussy and fills her like she's always dreamed of! When her pussy is filled with my cum, I'm going to watch as she lowers herself over your mouth so you can use your tongue to clean her out and make her cum again! Does the thought of getting your tongue inside your sister make you excited?”

Daphne had lost the ability to form words she was so turned on, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he continued, “How about knowing that I'm going to save a copy of my memory of tonight, and when Pansy joins the family I'm going to take those memories and have my elf Dobby take them to Draco's cell in Azkaban and drop the memories in his mind. Maybe I'll even include one of his mother on her knees in front of me, her face coated with my cum and a huge smile on her face? Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge on the little ferret? Showing him that I've had what he always wanted and will never have?”

That was when Daphne hit her limit and a scream of absolute bliss roared from her throat as she discovered the ability to speak again! 

“Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Torture that bastard! Let him see how much I love you fucking me and making my little sister cum with my tongue! He always wanted both of us, but he was never good enough! You're my husband and my Lord, and only you are good enough to have the three of us! Oh! Oh Yes, 'Stori! Right therrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee!” 

She collapsed against the bonds, shuddering as her body and mind were overwhelmed by the orgasm that hit her. Harry withdrew from her mind to let his wife enjoy herself and turned to Astoria with a grin.

Astoria was grinning just as widely and she chuckled, “Damn, never knew Daphne was so submissive! You really had her going crazy there, are you going to do the same thing to me?”

He looked at her seriously, "Do you want me to? I know you enjoy the idea of submitting, but I don't think it's truly a bone-deep part of you the way it is with your sister." 

She looked at him thoughtfully, the pensive expression incongruous on her face, slick with Daphne's juices, but she shook her head, “No, not really, not tonight anyway. Sure, it looked like it was a hell of a lot of fun, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet.”

He grinned, “That's not a problem at all. Daphne isn't the only one of my lovers who are truly submissive, you'll meet the others at some point before the official wedding ceremony, but several of them just enjoy playing the role at times.” His voice changed and he moved toward her, “But that's a discussion for another time, I believe it's time I made you my wife! Any objections?”

She laughed and jumped at him, her arms circling his chest as her legs wrapped around him, “Not a one! Please, husband, take me to bed and make me yours!”

Harry carried Astoria around to the other side of the bed, kissing her passionately as they moved. Astoria wriggled against him, her pussy rubbing his cock as it pressed between them. Moving so he could sit on the edge of the bed, Harry lifted her up and off him for a moment as he turned and lay on his back.

He was reaching for Astoria when a tired voice came from the other side of the bed, “Husband, while I'm sure that watching you deflower my sister is going to be extremely exciting, can you release me first? I really need to use the bathroom and this position isn't all the comfortable when I'm not being shagged stupid!”

Harry laughed in surprise, before gesturing and the cuffs unwrapped themselves, returning to their original places. Daphne sighed with relief before sliding out of bed and walking stiffly toward the bathroom.

Astoria giggled as she watched her sister, but Harry just said, "Don't laugh too soon, 'Stori, that's going to be you in a while." 

She grinned, "I'm counting on it, Harry! I've had a crush on you ever since the night of the Dementors and had been looking for a chance to make my interest clear, but you were always helping some other girl get her knickers off!" She gave him a mock glare, "Do you know how many nights I fingered myself raw imagining it was me you were plowing over Snape's desk? I had Romilda putting a glamour on her hair so it looked like yours and fake glasses so I could pretend it was you that was snogging me and fingering me!" 

His cock twitched at the images and she snickered, "Like that idea, Harry? Romi was the first girl I ever played with, in the dorms, and she and I still get together every month or so. Should I invite her over next time so you can watch the two of us? She gets off on being watched, said it gets her hotter than almost anything!" 

Her voice grew husky as she reached out and stroked him gently, “You know what really gets her hot though? She loves being spanked and then having her mouth on a girl as she gets buggered! And during our play times, I watched her taking a huge toy up her arse and moaning your name!”

Harry growled, “Astoria Genevieve Black! If you are looking to experience what your friend enjoys, you are going about it the right way! But I don't think you want that to be how you lose your virginity, is it? Then stop teasing me before I lose all control and bend you over the bed and take you!”

She gave a soft 'eep!' at the fire in his eyes and removed her hand like it was burned! He took a deep breath and smiled softly, 

“Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying the hell out of what you were doing, but I'm only human and seeing your sexy body in front of me, and imagining the two of you was pushing me to the limit of my self-control.” Summoning his wand, he said, “There will be plenty of times for us to play games like that in the future, but tonight is not one of them.”  
Pointing his wand at her mound, he said, “I'm going to cast a couple of spells on you to make things more enjoyable. The first one is going to relax your muscles and the other is going to remove the pain of your barrier tearing. You aren't the first virgin I've been with, and I know how to make sure you enjoy your first experience. Ready?”

She nodded and two spells flew from the wand in quick succession. She was watching curiously as the spells hit her and she glowed briefly before she staggered a bit on unsteady legs. Holding out his hand to balance her, Harry said, "Because this is your first time, I'm going to let you set the pace. It's going to be easier if you are top and can take your time." 

Astoria grinned happily and joined him on the bed, kneeling with her legs on either side of him as she positioned her entrance directly over his cock and took him in her hands. He smiled up at her encouragingly as she rubbed the head against her swollen lips before sliding down and taking the bulb inside herself. Her eyes closed and she gave a soft sigh of pleasure as her body adjusted, lowering herself down slowly to take more of his cock into her body.

It seemed like hours later, but was probably less than a minute before she had completely engulfed him, the smile of satisfaction on her face enough to power his Patronus for years! He held still as she enjoyed the feeling of the two of them together until she started moving against him and he reached for her. 

The bed shifted as Daphne climb on beside them, laying on her side as she watched with a soft smile. He glanced over and blew her a kiss, making her giggle lightly. Turning his attention back to 'Stori, he pulled her down so her breasts were pressing against his chest as he kissed her. She eagerly responded, moaning into his mouth as she moved against him.

Once she was comfortable, he started moving, lifting his hips and gently pumping into her body. The two of them found their rhythm quickly, and soon Harry had rolled over, pinning Astoria under him as she urged him on! Her legs were still wrapped around his body as he started stroking deeply.

Lifting himself up on his arms, Daphne slipped into the opening he'd created and brought her face down to her sisters', kissing her passionately and making Astoria moan happily. He did his best to keep moving inside her, but the sight of the two of them snogging was extremely, enjoyably distracting!

Daphne stopped kissing 'Stori and moved down to start sucking on her breasts, drawing even more pleased sounds from Astoria's lips. Looking down at his younger wife's eyes, Harry could see that she was nearly at her peak. Wanting to share the moment with her, to make her first time as special as he could, he shifted his hand and raised it to the side of her face, releasing a tiny spark of his magic into her skin, sending her over the edge as he relaxed his control and filled her body with his cum! 

He watched as Astoria's mind left her body, the dual sensations of his filling her body and the release of his magic inside her sending her drifting on waves of pleasure, and he smiled. He always wanted his partners to enjoy themselves as much, or more than he did, but it was especially important when the girl was a virgin. It wouldn't do for her to have a bad first experience! 

Moving slightly, he slipped out of Astoria's body, rolling over so he could put his arms around her as she enjoyed her journey. Giving Daphne a quick smile, she grinned back before smiling down at her sister fondly. He was glad that the two girls were already close, it would make it easier for the family magics to ensure there was no jealousy between them. 

Speaking softly, he said, “Daphne? I'd like you to go get the shower started, we've all worked up a sweat tonight and it will give Dobby a chance to clean the sheets.”

Daphne smiled and nodded, slipping out of bed and making her way to the bath. He heard the water starting a few minutes later and smiled slightly, she didn't even hesitate, he gave her an order and she obeyed him. He wondered if she realized why she was doing it, or if she just automatically accepted that he was her Lord and Master? Something to think about later, when all his ladies have joined the family it could be a research project on how why his magic had that effect on certain witches.

Feeling Astoria starting to stir, he held her tighter, letting her become aware of herself feeling him holding her. When she stretched and turned in his arms, Harry was pleased to see the satisfied smile on her face. The smile turned into a smirk and she said, “Well, now I know what Romi was going on about! Fingers and tongue are great, but nothing beats a good stiff cock!”

He laughed, “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, 'Stori, but we need to get up, Daphne is getting the shower started for us.”

Astoria raised an eyebrow, “Is she? You've really had an effect on her, she never would have behaved like that before you shagged her brains out! If it was anybody else, she probably would have told you to piss off and slapped your face for your presumption.”

Shaking her head with a smile, “I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting being married to you, Harry, but don't expect me to suddenly want to wash your feet!”

He grinned, “No, I can't see you ever acting like that deliberately, but you are also a very different person than your sister, we all know that. It makes Daphne happy and I'm not going to lie, I enjoy her submission a hell of a lot, but I also enjoy women who are willing to tell me to bugger off on occasion.”

The grin turned into a smirk as he continued, “Of course, if they do it too often, or in the wrong situation they may find themselves over my knee as I spank them before giving them a buggering to remember!”

She snickered, “I'll keep that in mind, but didn't you say something about a shower? We'd better hurry before Daphne uses up all the hot water!”

She slipped out of the bed and hurried across the room, giggling. Harry followed her, pausing only long enough to ask Dobby to change the bedding.

Longbottom Manor  
Breakfast Time

Neville read the Prophet with interest while Hannah and Hermione were talking softly. He was glad that he and the girls had decided to wait a few days before announcing Hermione's joining the family. It would cause enough of an uproar that a muggle born witch was taking the Lestrange name, not to mention that she would be eligible to sit on the Wizengamot in her own right, and not just from her position in the Ministry. 

He felt a slight twinge of regret that Daphne was marrying another man, but had to admit that Harry was probably better suited for her than he was, as much as he wished it wasn't so. Clearing his throat to get the girl's attention, he said with a smile, “Hermione? Harry made the news again.”

Handing over the paper, Hermione's eyes scanned it rapidly, the slight frown of confusion changing to a wide smile as she read. Putting it down, she shook her head with a laugh, “What is it with Harry and sisters? It seems like half the girls he was with at Hogwarts had a sister who joined in with them.”

Hannah looked surprised, “Really? That was actually going on? I thought it was Parvati spreading gossip the way she usually did.”

Neville laughed, "No, it was well known in Gryffindor Tower, I think he'd been with every set of sisters that were of age by the time we graduated. Hell, I walked on him with Padma and Parvati more than once, and saw the Carrow Twins heading off with him and Luna a couple of times!" 

Hermione added, “Not to mention Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, I don't know how he manages to convince the girls to go along, but none of them ever seemed to have any complaints.”

Hannah sat there, her jaw dropped, “What the hell happened to him? I remember Harry being this shy boy who couldn't put two words together when he was talking to a girl. How did he suddenly turn out to be the charmer that Gilderoy Lockhart wished he was?”

Neville shrugged, “He never said who it was, but apparently he got sweaty and happy with a girl after the Yule Ball during the Tournament, and never looked back. But, as interesting as Harry's sex life might be to discuss, I was more interested in what effect you think this will have on our plans for the Ministry?”

Hermione leaned back, thinking, “Probably make it easier to get a few things through while they are distracted, at least in the short run. Long term? Hard to say, honestly, it depends on how many of Neutrals follow the Greengrass lead, and you know as well as I do that trying to get that block to agree on anything is like herding cats!”

Neville nodded, “That was about how I read the situation as well, I think a lot will also depend on who Harry chooses as the Consorts for his families. If he accepted a girl from one of the traditionally 'Dark' families that would have to have an influence. I'm going to have to send him an owl in a few days, after he's done establishing his families, of course,” he smirked, “so we can meet and discuss how this will impact the Alliance.”

Turning to Hannah, he said, "We didn't get a chance to discuss it last night since we were so busy welcoming Hermione, but has there been any interesting reaction from the crowds at the Leaky?" 

Hannah shook her head, "No, nothing out of the ordinary, but then, with the majority of the ones who would be financing trouble either dead or in Azkaban, there's no one for the disgruntled types to rally around. That could change if Nott or Flint decides to make a nuisance of themselves, but Flint seems to be more interested in luring gullible girls to working for him, and Nott has kept his head down ever since Harry took his father's head off in the middle of Diagon Alley."   
He smirked, “Well, yeah that's fairly understandable. Besides, he never struck me as the leader type, at least not in school, he just seemed to go around with Draco's group because there wasn't any better option in Slytherin. I could be wrong, of course.”

A frown crossed his face, “But we really need to keep an eye on Flint, make sure that he isn't forcing the girls to work for him, or abusing them. I haven't heard anything that says he is, but he was always just smart enough to keep up appearances back in school.”

Hermione grimaced, “That's something I'm still having a hard time adjusting to, even after all these years. I know that there are no laws against prostitution, but isn't there something we can do to make sure the girls are at least treated decently? I can't imagine that Flint would be a pleasant person to work for in the best of circumstances, and I honestly can't see him not abusing the girls.”

Neville nodded, “It's certainly something that I would support, but getting the votes from the older members is where we would have the problem. It's been going on for a couple of hundred years and nobody has bothered to do anything about it so far, so they probably would object to changing anything now. I hate to say it, but this is a battle we don't have the ability to fight right now.”

Hannah put her hand on Hermione's, “I know it's not the answer you want to hear, but if it's any consolation, I've been talking to different girls of Flint's, and let them know that Tom and I will give them sanctuary if he starts treating them badly. None of them have taken me up on the offer yet, but they are aware that there is help available if needed.”

Hermione shrugged helplessly, “It does help, a little bit, but it just bothers me seeing girls like Sally- Anne or Eloise working for that bastard!”

“Well, it's something to start planning for, in case something happens to give us an opening. I'll talk to Harry and see if he has any suggestions, he actually knows Flint a little better than most of us, because of the Quidditch connection.”

Hannah brightened suddenly, "Oh! There was something interesting that happened yesterday, I almost forgot to mention it. There was a very unusual group of girls sitting together in a very friendly manner. Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson of all people, came in and got a table around noon and stayed there for a few hours until an elf popped in and handed Pansy a note. She read it and all three of the girls grinned widely before leaving in a hurry! I wasn't able to get close enough to hear any of their conversations, but I had to wonder just what the three of them had in common?" 

Hermione's eyes widened, "I think we may just know who Harry is going to be adding to his families. I know that all three of those girls were regularly in Harry's bed, and it seemed like it was more than just the sex, but with Luna, it's hard to tell." 

Neville laughed suddenly, “Damn, I would love to be a fly on the wall at Ron's flat this morning! He was always sounding off about 'slimy snakes' and now Harry's married two of them? He's probably losing his mind!”

Hannah and Hermione both laughed in agreement, before going back to their breakfast.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

STORY TITLE: Restoring the Greengrass Family  
PART: 03 of 03  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Harry needs two heirs (from different wives) by his 21st Birthday to continue the Potter and Black Families, Cyrus Greengrass is in a desperate situation. Can the two of them help each other?  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Daphne/Astoria  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <3,615> SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I realize that this isn't as lemony as prior chapters, but it didn't seem to call for it, hope you've enjoyed this story.

Potter Manor  
Shortly After Prior Scene

The steam was pouring out of the shower as her Lord, her Master came in, her sister beside him. Daphne stood waiting for them, soap in one hand and a sponge in the other. She knew that Master hadn't directed her to bathe them, but she felt it was only right that she serve him in every way she could think of, after all, he had made her so happy earlier she was still tingling! 

She smiled happily when Master saw how prepared she was and nodded in approval. Daphne had spent many nights under the shower imagining how her life would be when her Master would reveal himself and claim her, and so far it was even better than she'd cramped her fingers dreaming of! He had been powerful, but he also knew how and when to be gentle, as when he claimed her sister's virginity and made it so special for 'Stori. Daphne loved him even more for that and was going to show him shortly. 

She stepped into the shower when Master and her sister were under the water, and got the sponge wet before pouring some of the liquid soap into it. Handing the sponge to her sister, she poured the soap over her breasts and pressed against Master's back, using her body to wash him. Master moaned in pleasure as she molded herself to him, anticipating when she would be joined by his other women using their bodies as sponges, showing that a proper slave had uses out of the bedchamber. 

Daphne was aware that Master had not officially made her his slave, but it was only a matter of time she was sure. He did tell her and her sister to talk to him, he had even made it an order, and she would be happy to obey that order to ask for what she truly desired. 

There was movement in front of Master, and she glanced around him to see that 'Stori had lowered herself to the floor and was serving him with her mouth, as a good wife should. Daphne knew that her sister didn't have any experience, but Master would teach her, or one of his other women would teach her. She was really looking forward to sharing Master's cock with Pansy as the two of them knelt between her legs. Maybe Fleur and Luna would be behind them, using their mouths to make sure she and Pansy were wet enough? Of course, the two of them would have to return the favor! 

Daphne had never really considered having sex with another girl before her meeting with her Master, but now she was looking forward to serving him by pleasuring the rest of his women. Even if he had brought Granger into the family she would have still willingly pleasured her, because Master would have wanted it!

Her hands and body were busy while she was thinking, the soap on her breasts was now coating his entire upper back and arms, so she used her long blonde hair to wash him, rubbing him clean and then rinsing her hair to remove the last of the soap. She had never done anything like this before, but it just seemed natural to her.

Once she was satisfied that Master was clean above the waist, she knelt down and covered herself with soap again to wash his muscular legs and rear. Daphne really enjoyed the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his taut bum, and took her time making sure he was totally clean, including between his cheeks. 

She paused when his moans and her sister's sounds alerted her that Master was about to release in 'Stori's mouth. She wanted to be ready in case Master wanted her to clean her sister of his seed using her mouth again. Daphne had really enjoyed it before and would be happy to do it again!

Seeing that her sister had managed to swallow everything that Master gave her, she turned back to her task and started washing his legs, even moving his hand to her shoulder so that he was steady when she lifted his feet to wash them. 

Finally finished with her cleaning, Daphne braced herself to perform the act that would demonstrate her absolute submission to her Master. She had made sure it was as clean as possible, but still... Lowering herself even further, so that her bum was resting on her heels, she reached up and pulled the cheeks of his rear apart and leaned forward, her tongue starting from the bottom and licking all the way up to his puckered muscle.

She heard Master moan and felt him jerk as she touched him, but he didn't move to stop her, so she continued her service. Her tongue lightly grazed his hole before continuing to the top of his crevice. Pulling back, she moved her head to place kisses on both of his cheeks, nuzzling against the firm flesh before returning to the duty she had given herself. 

Gathering her saliva, she let it dribble onto his hole and pressed her tongue against him, pushing slowly until she was able to get it inside his most intimate opening. It only yielded slightly, but it was enough, she wriggled her tongue inside him and then withdrew, placing a kiss right on the pucker!

Leaning back, she looked up at him with a happy smile as Master whirled around only to gasp in surprise when she found herself pulled to her feet and turned to face the back of the shower, and he was between her legs, his powerful cock slamming into her like a bludgeoning hex! It was glorious!

She was pressed against the wall as he pounded her pussy relentlessly, driving her up the mountain and over the edge more times than she could comprehend until he finally pulled out and moved her so she was kneeling before him, his rod at her mouth, and she eagerly opened herself to him, letting him have her mouth for his pleasure, using all the skills she'd developed in service to her Master. She happily swallowed everything that he gave her until his magic flooded her body and the pleasure became too much and she knew no more!

The Rookery  
Breakfast Time

Luna stood naked at the stove, making breakfast for herself and her guests, a soft smile on her face as she remembered the night before. It wasn't the first time that the three of them had shared a bed, but it was special because the waiting was almost over. 

Now that Harry had chosen his primary wives, he would be able to publicly claim his consorts for both families, as well as taking the first of his secondary wives. She was just waiting for a message from him to bring the other two to Potter Manor so that they could officially join the families. 

Luna had known from the day she met Harry on the Hogwarts Express that he was going to be a major part of her life, but it wasn't until she had gone to his bed a few months later that she understood just how connected the two of them were. Especially when she was invited back a few nights later and Pansy was there, and she made love to another woman for the first time and enjoyed it far more than she had ever anticipated. 

Pansy was only the first woman that she had been with since that night but was one of her most regular lovers. The two of them had even managed to be together a few times during the horrible time she was a prisoner, and those brief moments of comfort had helped her survive her ordeal with most of her soul intact. 

Cho had been a later addition to their circle, because of the nature of her relationship to Harry. Cho was thrilled that she was going to be an official wife, even though she would refer to herself as Master's Devoted Slave in private, instead of the Lady Peverell. Neither Luna or Pansy really understood, but it made Cho happy so they didn't worry about it. Sure, both of them had their own quirks, including a shared love of being buggered, but they were too independent minded to truly enjoy submitting the way that their mutual lover did.

Fortunately, Harry didn't seem to need all of his lovers to be submissive, although he did insist that they did not make any attempt to manipulate him, which was understandable after Dumbledore and Molly Weasley's actions came to light. Pansy had made the attempt to manipulate him one time, not long after the war, and the punishment she received made even Fleur wince, and the Veela was the one who enjoys the extremes of sensation the most! None of the others made any attempt to manipulate him after that. 

Hearing a sound from the stairs, Luna looked up with a smile to see Pansy walking down from the bedroom, her hand holding the lead attached to Cho's collar, a satisfied smile on the Slytherin Princess's face. Luna smirked, it was blatantly obvious why the two of them had taken their time leaving the bedroom.

“Pansy, would you mind finishing breakfast for me? I think that I need Cho's attention, now that she's properly taken care of you this morning.”

“Sure Luna, have fun,” Pansy said, handing Luna the lead and kissing her firmly in passing. Luna tugged on the lead and moved to her favorite chair. Sitting down, she spread her legs and gestured for Cho to kneel. The Chinese girl lowered herself quickly and waited for instructions.

Luna nodded, "Pleasure me, and make sure you do a good job because I will be reporting on your obedience to your Master!" 

As Cho moved in and started to lick, Luna smiled, things were definitely looking up!

 

Daily Prophet Headline  
Monday, March 27th, 2000

Interview with Lord Potter-Black and his Wives!

Daily Prophet Headline  
Friday, March 31st, 2000

Names Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood as consorts for the Houses

Daily Prophet Headline  
Friday, April 14th, 2000

Lord Potter-Peverell Announces Lady Cho Chang Peverell

Daily Prophet Headline  
Thursday, April 27th, 2000

Greengrass Family Formally Joins Potter-Longbottom Alliance, Announces shift to the Light!

Potter Manor  
Monday, July 31st, 2000

Cyrus sat back from the table, a sated smile on his face as he turned to his host. “Harry, I've enjoyed many wonderful meals over the years, and I honestly thought that my elves would beat anybody else's, but you've proved me wrong! This was quite possibly the most delicious meal I've ever enjoyed!”

Harry smiled, “Dobby and Winky will be pleased to hear that, Cyrus, they knew that this was an important occasion, the inaugural Potter-Black Family Birthday dinner. The Ministry is making a big fuss over their celebration, so Neville and I will have to make appearances, but this is just for family and friends.” He gestured around the table and smiled at his guests, most of whom Cyrus hadn't met until joining the Alliance.

He still had a hard time believing how much things had improved in just a little more than four months! The Greengrass family vaults were fuller than ever as people flocked to do business with him, Anastasia was expecting another child, a son this time, and the family was considered one of the leaders in Society again. Not that he really cared that much about the last part, but it was nice. He got more pleasure out of the fact that both his Harry and his allies considered him worthy of being one of them. 

The fact that both of his daughters were ecstatically happy with their lives was enough to warm his heart, and Anastasia was constantly showing her appreciation for his foresight in approaching Harry. That was how she ended up joining the pudding club again, which made all of them happy! Of course, Daphne and 'Stori had to make comments about not wanting to know about their parents having sex, but they didn't have any room to talk since both of them were showing slight, but noticeable baby bumps themselves. 

Glancing around the table, it seemed that the pudding club had several members in the group. Both Lady Abbott and Lady Lestrange were showing signs as well, not to mention several of Harry's other ladies, and he wondered just how his son-in-law managed to keep up with all of them. Seeing that all of them looked perfectly contented, he decided he really didn't want to know!

After they had finished the dessert course, Harry stood and the other members of the Alliance followed him into his study while the ladies who weren't active in politics stayed behind to plot their own revolution, as Cyrus always teased Anastasia, who just smirked and didn't deny it. 

Once the study doors closed behind them, Harry leaned comfortably against his desk while the others served themselves a drink from the bar. "I won't keep you very long since this is a celebration, but a couple of pieces of information came to me earlier today, and if we are prepared we can take advantage of them and achieve one of our long-term goals. Namely, getting Marcus Flint sent to Azkaban for his activities during the war, and, by no means secondary, get the laws in place that allow the girls who work for he and others like him to have recourse in case they are mistreated." 

Hermione Lestrange and Narcissa Slytherin both sat up straighter in their seats, and the Lady Lestrange leaned forward eagerly, “What have you got on that bastard, Harry? I know that we've been trying to find something on him for a while! Was he finally caught abusing one of his girls?”

Harry shook his head, “No, believe it or not, there haven't been any complaints about that, but what we did find out is, he has a nice little side business running illegal potions ingredients all over Europe, and he's using the profits to finance a couple of the extremist groups that are popping up in Bulgaria and several of the 'stans over the last few years.” Glancing at the clock on the wall, he continued, “If everything went even close to plan, he was arrested about four hours ago, and should currently be leaking Veritaserum from every pore.” 

There was general laughter in the room, although he was intrigued by the look of savage satisfaction on both Hermione and Narcissa's faces, and Cyrus wondered what the story there was?

Neville raised an interesting point, “Okay, we get Flint in Azkaban or through the Veil, what about his 'legitimate' businesses? Those girls will have a hard time finding other work, especially since most of them left Hogwarts with minimal skills.”

Harry nodded, “I've considered that, and all of us have businesses that can use extra workers, they can be trained to the job, and if they prove themselves capable can be trained for advancement. Of course, there will probably be some of the girls who enjoy what they are doing, and we both know that there a few decent houses that would hire them and they wouldn't have to worry about people like Flint.”

Cyrus noticed that the same two women had very different reactions to that conversation, which had undercurrents he wasn't sure he understood, but Hermione looked resigned at what they were saying while Narcissa looked almost eager? He was very curious about what he was missing but recognized that there were certain questions that would not be welcome in an open meeting like this. 

 

From there, the conversation moved to the recently announced retirement of Augusta Longbottom from the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot position, and Cyrus was stunned that they were discussing how to get him elected to the position! He couldn't believe the trust they were showing to him, he'd barely been a member of the Alliance for three months and they were putting him forward like this? Granted, he'd done his best to advance their goals, and bring over some of the formerly neutral families, but this was a huge honor!

The meeting broke up not long after, with plans to meet again before the next scheduled Wizengamot meeting in August.

 

Daily Prophet Headline  
Friday, August 18th, 2000

Marcus Flint Tried, Convicted for Treason, Illegal Potions Smuggling, Executed via Veil of Death!

Daily Prophet Headline  
Friday, September 15th, 2000

Cyrus Greengrass Elected Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, Names Hermione Lestrange as Deputy!

 

Potter Manor  
Saturday, December 23rd, 2000

It was a quiet morning, most of the family was having a lie in, still worn out from the Yule Party they had hosted the night before. The only people at the table were Harry and his primary wives, Daphne Potter and Astoria Black, plus the still waking up Lady Slytherin, who was grumbling about inconsiderate children dancing on her bladder!

Daphne and Astoria both expressed sympathy, having just given birth within the last few weeks. Astoria had already fed Sirius Regulus. Harry had wanted to give his son a different name, but let 'Stori convince him to keep up the traditional naming for the family.

At least Daphne was open to using a non-family name, and his son Eric Potter hopefully wouldn't be expected to live up to his father's name. A futile hope, he was sure, but a man could dream, couldn't he? 

Picking up the Daily Prophet, he skimmed the front page for anything of interest, but the only thing that caught his attention was a mention that the last of Flint's co-conspirators had been executed the night before. Scanning the names, he didn't recognize any of them so the deaths probably wouldn't have any impact on the Alliance plans.

Opening the paper, his eye was drawn to an article at the bottom of the page and he grinned darkly.   
Looking across the breakfast table where Daphne was feeding their son, her collar gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the window. “Daphne? I've got some news I think you will enjoy hearing.”

She looked up curiously, "What news is that Master?" his Lady Potter asked, taking their son from her breast and burping him. 

“It seems that Draco and Lucius didn't appreciate the memories that we so nicely supplied the two of them. They managed to tear up their blankets and hang themselves in their cells last night.”

All three of the women none of them had objected when Harry had started sending memories to Lucius and Draco, all of them had suffered from the two of them at some point, and they wouldn't be missed, at all!

Narcissa, his Lady Slytherin laughed the loudest, before raising her cup to him in a toast. “Nicely done, husband, very nicely done! Now we can remove the proxy Lucius managed to install and absorb the house into the Black Family. It's time the name Bad Faith was forgotten, don't you agree?”

Harry shook his head, “Actually, I was thinking that after you give birth to the true Heir of Slytherin, we could work on a new generation of Malfoys, and use their vault to integrate muggle-born into magical society. Both Lucius and Draco would absolutely hate that!”

Narcissa smiled, her hand automatically going to the baby growing inside her, and she nodded.

Astoria looked up from her breakfast and said, “Speaking of children, have you given any more thought to Minerva's letter?”

He frowned, “It's tempting, very tempting. I really enjoyed teaching the DA when we were in school, but unless Minerva is willing to open up the South Wing so the entire family can stay with me I'm inclined to tell her no. Besides, all of you have your own careers and flooing from Scotland, especially for those of you who are pregnant, really isn't a great idea.”

Further conversation was put aside as the other members of the family came wandering down, thanking Dobby as cups of coffee or tea appeared in front of them. It was mostly light talk as they ate, discussing plans for the day, they were going to be visiting the different families this afternoon before having a quiet family night, wrapping the presents for the babies in the family. Of course, they were too young to really understand, but that didn't stop the adults from getting excited over the idea. 

Harry sat back and smiled at the happy faces around the table, and knowing that his family was only going to grow in the future. He couldn't wait to watch his children grow. All was well.

 

The End

 

A Plea for Help from The Author

Hey Folks: I hope you don't mind me adding a personal plea, but I'm really in a tight situation and asking for help any way I can think of. I am in dire need of funds to cover expenses while I deal with a temporary personal situation. Donations have come in, but, very slowly, so I'm trying to get as many eyes on my GoFundMe as possible, in the hopes that some folks who've enjoyed my writing will be able to contribute so I can get my bills paid as I continue trying to find a full-time job. 

If you can, please click on the link: 

https://www.gofundme.com/HowardKammererCarRepair 

if the link doesn't appear, type this into your browser search bar:

https (:) / / (www) (.) (gofundme) (.) (com) / HowardKammererCarRepair

and remove the parentheses () and spaces, and it will lead you to my donation page.

Even if you aren't in a position to donate, it would still be a help if you would share it on your social media.

Thank you very much!

Red


End file.
